Punk'd
by unToasTed ToasT
Summary: Theres slash, of course. Phil (CM Punk) is a lonely person. and Scott(Raven) plays matchmaker. joint fic with RaVeNs eViL sKyTtLe


Ello people! This would be my first attempt at posting a fic on ff.net... My good friend Talon helped me write this.... I hope you all like it. We wrote this because there's practically no CM Punk fics! It's evil I know. But we love Phil so....here's more Punk! WOO!  
  
*Note- Involves slash... Kind of confusing because Jeff (Hardy) is in it. But he isn't with the WWE right now so he can just hang with Raven... Takes place a week or so after Raven first got his head shaved. *tear* Though that doesn't matter for this fic. And everyone is probably out of character except Jeff...*  
  
~one~  
  
"Tell me again how I let you talk me into coming with you?" Jeff asked from the backseat as he stared at the passing trees.  
  
"I'm good like that." Scott replied.  
  
"Right. Of course you are." Jeff snorted.  
  
"Well I am! How long have you known me Julio?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"And you know that I rule, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Julio said sarcastically.  
  
Jeff and Julio erupted in laughter.  
  
"Fuck both of you!" Scott huffed. "Tommy and Stevie were never this mean to me."  
  
"They were too terrified to be mean." Jeff said.  
  
"Well...yeah. But that's not the point." Scott said. "The point is, they were never mean."  
  
"Aw. But I still love ya!" Julio grinned.  
  
Jeff popped his head between the seats. "You two together?" He grinned childishly.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"WOW!! Good for you Julio!" Jeff clapped. "You've done the impossible."  
  
"Fuck you Jeff."  
  
"But Scott, isn't that his job?" Jeff pointed to Julio and ducked back just in time before Scott hit him. "Sorry! I just think its funny that you, Raven, are tied down!"  
  
"Jeff, I'm warning you, if you value your manhood shut up." Scott said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shutting up." Jeff laughed. "Wait. Before I must be quiet so I don't get hurt, when are we gonna be there?"  
  
"When we get there." Scott said. "It'll be a while. Why don't you two get some sleep?"  
  
"Alright.." Jeff leaned back and stared back out at the trees. "So how long have you two been together?"  
  
"JEFF!"  
  
Julio laughed as Scott's face began to flush a light pink. "A few months."  
  
"Than you Julio. At least someone here is kind enough to talk to me nicely." Jeff smirked.  
  
"If you must talk, find a new subject! By the way, how's Shannon?" Scott asked.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes and didn't respond.  
  
"Shit, Jeff I'm sorry. I forgot." Scott said quickly.  
  
"It's okay." Jeff said shaking away his thoughts.  
  
"I'm so sorry...it's just we haven't talked in forever and...yeah. I forget things easily."  
  
"I um, I think maybe some sleep would be a good idea." Jeff said, slouching down on the seat. "Wake me up when we get there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-  
  
Jeff was woken by Julio shaking his arm. "I'm awake..." He mumbled. "Where's Scott?"  
  
"He took your stuff up to a room." Julio said.  
  
"Ah. Shit. I'm hungry."  
  
"We'll get some food in a little bit." Julio helped Jeff out of the car. "Hope you don't mind. But you're gonna have to room with a friend of ours."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me!" Phil ran up to Julio and hugged him. "I was really bored since both you AND Rave left me you know."  
  
"Him." Julio rolled his eyes. "Let go."  
  
Phil let go of Julio. "So, you're Jeff Hardy. Not what I expected. But I'm Phil." He held out his hand to Jeff.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I think..." Jeff shook his hand.  
  
"Don't mind him...He's just a little weird." Julio said patting Phil on the back.  
  
"Well I'm a little weird myself." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Phil! I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU!!!!!!" Scott screamed as he made his way over to Phil.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Phil pulled Julio in front of him and cringed.  
  
"What did you do?" Julio asked trying to move away from Phil.  
  
"Nothing!" Phil said squeakily. "I just kinda went through Scott's cd's...." He mumbled.  
  
"You're gonna kill him for going through your cd's?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well....one of them got scratched..." Phil said quietly.  
  
"That ONE happened to be my favorite fucking Type-O cd!!" Scott fumed.  
  
"I can get you a new one!"  
  
"That's not the point! You hurt my Bloody Kisses!!"  
  
Jeff cringed. "That's bad."  
  
Julio was finally able to pull away from Phil.  
  
"No! Don't hurt me!" Phil whimpered, and crouched down into a ball, covering his head.  
  
Julio leaned over to Jeff. "Don't worry, this is normal." He whispered.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Jeff said. "Sorry to interrupt Scott, but can we please eat?"  
  
Scott looked up from Phil to Jeff and breathed heavily. "Yeah. There's room service. Lets get inside."  
  
Julio followed Scott as he started to walk inside.  
  
"Is he gone?" Phil asked quietly, still huddled up.  
  
"Yeah. Come on." Jeff pulled Phil up off the ground.  
  
"So how long have you known Rave for?" Phil asked as they started walking.  
  
"I don't know...quite a while." Jeff replied.  
  
They caught up to Julio and Scott just before the elevator door closed.  
  
"Phil can take you to the room you're sharing....me and Julio have some stuff to take care of..." Scott said as they reached their floor.  
  
Phil snickered, "Have fun you two!"  
  
"Well here we are." Phil pushed open the door. "The wonderful hotel room of boredom!" He finished enthusiastically.  
  
"Why thank you." Jeff laughed as he entered and sat down on the end of a bed.  
  
"So where are you from?" Phil asked.  
  
"North Carolina. You?"  
  
"Chicago. Sorry...I'm not very good at talking to people I don't know..." Phil said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Wanna find a movie to watch?"  
  
"Sure." Jeff got up and sat down next to Phil.  
  
He began flipping through channels to try and find something worthy of watching.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. You just seem upset or something...."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I guess so..." Phil said, stopping on Nickelodeon. Sponge Bob Square Pants was better than anything else on.  
  
"Wanna talk about it? I mean I understand if you don't."  
  
"Scott... He's like a brother to me. But sometimes he causes trouble when he's only trying to help."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He brought you here because he thinks that I'm lonely and he wants me to find someone..."  
  
"Are you lonely?"  
  
"I..." Phil paused. "I guess so. Yeah. And he knows that..."  
  
"Not to be rude, but why aren't you with anyone?'" Jeff asked. "I mean, you're cute..."  
  
Phil blushed. "Thank you. You...um...aren't so bad yourself." His face grew an even darker shade of pink.  
  
Jeff bit his lower lip. "This is kind of awkward."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jeff stared at the TV not even paying attention to what was going on. He *couldn't* pay attention to what was going on with Phil next to him. He was much more interesting than a sponge.  
  
Phil just stared at the floor.  
  
Jeff cleared his throat causing Phil to jump. "So um...yeah...and.....shit..." Jeff leaned over to Phil and kissed him shortly on the lips. He pulled away and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry...I...just...I...wasn't thin-"  
  
Phil cut Jeff off by pulling him into another kiss, this one more needy than Jeff's. He didn't realize just how lonely he was until now. And it would be worse after Jeff left. It wouldn't last. It never did. That's how things worked for Phil.  
  
Jeff's hands twisted through Phil's purple locks of hair as their tongues found each other. He fell onto his back, Phil on top of him now, still kissing him. Needing him.  
  
Seems as if Scott was right. He said that he would like Jeff. And indeed he would.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well review whether you liked it or not. Preferably if you like it. We like nice reviews. And I hope to have a fic of my own work finished soon so I can post it for your own enjoyment. At this moment we're listening to Happiness In Slavery (by NIN)...it's a good song. "Happiness....it controls you.....happiness....." Okay. We're done. ^.^; 


End file.
